Common Enemy
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: One man, one solution, two deaths and a common Enemy.
1. Prolouge

**Let me know what you think of the prologue and tell me what you think I should change. R&R and enjoy!**

When you've spent three months learning from a man who's been called a genius, wouldn't you think you gain some of his knowledge? I always wondered why I haven't. Why I haven't gained the intelligence to change the way my ending happened. Maybe then I could have changed the way this ended and instead of seeing the faces of the man I've been inspired by as I fall to a cold watery grave. Who knows, maybe I should've paid more attention to the words he told me moments before. Or maybe even if I learned something, yet the way things happened can't be changed and I was meant to die. Who knows...At least I did what I thought was right and saved them all from certain death. I watched my sister rush to my side screaming my name and reaching for my hand. Only missing by a few inches right before the others tried. I smiled and took our common enemy and closed my eyes as I waited to the hard impact with the water.

_"No enemy is impossible to bring down, if you know their weakness."_


	2. His Return

**Ok, let me know what you think. I personally like this chapter; the next will explain how Holmes came to find Ms. Abigail, and who exactly who she is.** **R&R and enjoy!**

Waiting...Waiting and even more waiting. Ever since I was a little child I hated waiting. I have always hated the feeling of sitting somewhere with nothing to do. I looked to the window he pointed out and say him starting to open the window. I sighed a little and ready the horses as he climbs into the seat next to me. All to soon we are leaving the estate and entering the main road.

"Did everything go as planned?" I asked him. He nodded to me and took the reins from me. I sat back and watched the people go by before looking ahead. "What is the next piece to the puzzle Mr. Holmes?" I asked.

"Now my dear, we wait." He said. I nodded once and looked to the left.

"Are you sure he'll understand?" I asked him. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I am completely sure Watson will understand." He said. I nodded again and ended my questions completely. We sat in silence the rest of the trip back to Baker's street, neither one of us having anything to say. I watched the surroundings pass as he drove the carriage down the streets. We arrived at 221 B Barkers street within moments and both exited the carriage at the same time. He held the door to me and I thanked him and walked in. Mrs. Hudson was walking down the stairs when we entered. She dropped the tray in her hands and looked to him as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hello to you to...Nanny." He said. She shook her head and approached us slowly.

"Your not real..." She said. He nodded to her. "Ghost's can't exist." She added.

"Be that as it may, nanny, I am certainly here." He said. I smiled to her as she turned to look at me.

"And Ms. Adler?" She asked. I nodded. "Ms. Abigail Adler." She greeted me.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." I said. She looked back to him and sighed.

"Your room is opened for you." She said. He nodded and walked up the stairs. I followed him up and walked in. I removed my coat and set in on the chair before trying to locate a teapot.

"Do you want any tea?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer I looked around to him and spotted him looking out the window. I sighed and readied the tea. "What's on your mind Sherlock?" I asked him.

"I am questioning myself if he truly is gone or not." He answered.

"You don't think he lived through that do you?" I asked. He shrugged once and turned to sit in a chair.

"It is possible." He said. "He was my equal in every way." He added. I looked to the teapot on the stove and then back to him.

"Even he is alive. What will we do?" I asked. He shrugged again and looked into the distance in thought. I sighed and grabbed the teapot off the stove and poured us both a cup before sitting down across from him. He took the cup and sipped on it slowly.

"We will do what is needed." He said. I nodded and sipped on my cup.

"And why am I here again?" I asked him. He smiled slightly at me and drank down his tea.

"You my dear are the key to finding out what exactly happened to your sister." He said. I sighed, hating the idea of looking for a woman who cared less about me and more about money. I nodded once and sipped on my tea as he laid back in his seat and soon filled the room with light snores. I rose from my seat and took his spot at the window and sang to myself quietly.

_"Well if you be the lass of Aughrim, as I suppose you to be. Come give me the last token, between you and me. Ah Gregory don't you remember, that night on the hill. When we swapped rings off each other's hands, surely against my will. Mine was of the beaten gold, yours but black tin. Yes mine was of the beaten gold, yours but black tin." _

I looked to the back of the chair and smiled before refilling my cup of tear and sitting against the window to watch the world outside pass by.


	3. 8 Weeks Ago

**I keep forgetting to say, I don't own any of the Sherlock Holmes characters I do own Abigail Adler. Tell me what you think with a review please. R&R and enjoy.**

_He felt cold, colder than any time during London's coldest winter. He was cold and wet, and the combination of the two was not the most pleasant feeling. His eyes slowly open looking to snow. Disgusting, cold and unbelievably white. He attempted to lift himself from the ground and failed, instead he rolled over onto his back and stared up to the sky. He dropped the small device used for oxygen to the ground and sighed heavily. He laid there for what seemed liked days before he heard the approach of a carriage and smiled to himself. He looked to her and smiled a little as she made her way to him. She crouched down to him and smiled a little. _

_"Your plan worked Sherlock." She stated. He nodded as two men walked down to him and helped him stand. She picked up the oxygen device and walked with them up to the carriage and sat in the seat next to him. The two men sat in the front and the carriage pulled away from the place he once laid. She handed him a letter, which he took with numb finger and opened it before reading. He mumbled to himself quiet as she watched the world pass by before he laughed a little._

_"When was this delivered?" He asked. _

_"A week after I got yours." She answered. He nodded and put the letter away before relaxing into the seat. "Where are we off to?" She asked._

_"London." He answered. She nodded and sat back in her seat. He winced slightly gaining her attention._

_"First we are making a pit stop and getting you the medical attention you need." She said. He nodded and all to soon had fallen asleep in his seat. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes and followed him into a deep sleep. Sure she was happy he called upon her first yet in the pit of her stomach and what the note had said, her happy day would soon come to an end with the return of the woman he loved. Her sister, Irene Adler. Now from the her first breath she hated the brunette beauty who had captured the man she had fallen in love with as well, and now...They would be reuniting after 24 long years, a reunion either one would love to pass up. When she awoke she found herself staring ahead with her head rested on his shoulder. He was awake and watching to the right letting her rest for a while. She lifted just as the carriage arrived in the village. She lifted herself from her seat and waiting for the two men to lift him up before walking into the small French village and to her home._

_"Roman, aller checher le médecin." She said. One of the men nodded while the other got him safely on the bed. She removed her coat and started a fire before standing at the window. She heard the doctor enter. He was an older man, in his 70 and short for his race. She turned to him with a smile and pointed to the man on the bed. "Il a besoin d'aide. Nous partons quand le soleil se léve." Was all she said. The doctor nodded and began to work on his wounds. She turned back to the window listening to him hiss quietly as the doctor worked his magic. She watched another wagon pull into the village and sighed to herself. "Je serai de retour dans un moment." She said. The doctor nodded and she walked into the cold Switzerland air. _

_"Oh my this place is run down." She heard. She rolled her eyes and walked ever so slowly to her older sister._

_"Hello Irene." She said. The older woman turned around and smiled to her. _

_"Abigail?" She asked. Abigail nodded once. "My have you grown." Irene forced a smile._

_"Thank you. So have you." Abigail said._

_"Now then, onto business sister." Irene said. "Where is he?" Abigail simply pointed to her home and watched the devil walk past her. She sighed and followed regretting the moment she sent the letter. They entered her home and the devil spoke once more. She turned to the man on the bed and smiled a little while removing her coat. "You've gotten yourself into quite the mess Sherlock." She said. He smiled a little to her and hissed as the doctor stitched up his shoulder. Abigail was handed a jacket and simply dropped it to the floor while Irene walked to stand at his side. She rolled her eyes again and walked outside. She watched the sun begin to rise over the horizon and waited for the woman she hated most, to leave._

_"Ah Gregory don't you remember, that night on the hill. When we swapped rings off each other's hands. Surely against my will." She sang to herself. She smiled a little and continued to sing in French. "Le mien était l'or battu, la votre, mais l'étain noir. Oui le mein était de l'or battu, la votre, mais étain noir." By the time she finished her sister was walking out of the house and back to the wagon. She looked to see him standing in the doorway to her home looking at her. "Where to now Mr. Holmes?" She asked._

_"London England Ms Adler." He answered with a smirk. She nodded and walked to the house for her jacket while waiting for their carriage to return. Soon enough they were on their way to London. A city she had not seen in over 23 years._

**Just some translations.**

**1. Roman, aller checher le médecin - Roman, go and get the doctor.**

**2. Il a besoin d'aide. Nous partons quand le soleil se léve - He needs help. We leave when the sun rises. **

**3. Je serai de retour dans un moment- I'll be back in a moment.**

**4. Le mien était l'or battu, la votre, mais l'étain noir - Mine was of the beaten gold, yours but black tin.**

**5. Oui le mein était de l'or battu, la votre, mais étain noir - Yes mine was of the beaten gold, your but black tin. **

**Please don't forget to R&R.**


	4. Return Of An Old Face

**Ok seriously this could possible be the last chapter if I don't get more reviews, so R&R please. I know there are people out there who like this so I beg you please, review. Thank you and Enjoy.**

I smiled to myself remembering the last 8 weeks spent with him. I remember him telling me about my sister's disappearance, and coming up with the plan to tell the doctor. Now here I sat watching the sunset over the horizon while listening to his light snores. I rose to my feet and looked around the somewhat cleaned room, something new for the great detective, and found the small violin sitting on the couch. I picked it up and slowly ran my fingers over the strings smiling lightly as I did. He mumbled something quietly and I smiled wider. I set the violin down and looked around. I pushed the curtain back away from one room and found a spider web connected to different papers. I followed the web to the center and found myself staring at the man who started this search to begin with.

"Professor James Moriarty." I said quietly before reading some of the articles on the wall. I heard a noise in the other room yet kept reading. I walked to the other wall mumbling to myself.

"Interesting isn't it?" I heard him ask. I turned to look at him with a small smile. "How every single article in this room point to one man." I nod my heard and look to the picture once more.

"What makes it better is he had someone plant everything while he stayed away like a coward." I stated. I stood next to me looking at the articles.

"He had others plant the bombs so he would not be found." He said. I nodded once and looked to the articles while he picked up his violin. He played softly while I continued to look around. I picked up some small pieces of paper and read quietly.

"Of all the cases you could take, why his?" I asked. He sighed lightly yet never stopped playing.

"He threatened to start a world war." He said. I nodded and sat down in a nearby seat.

"And my sister worked for him?" I asked. He nodded. "That's what doesn't make sense." I said.

"How so?" He asked. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"What had her working for him. What did he give her?" I asked.

"She was afraid to leave, knowing, he would kill her the moment she left the country." He said. "She had no choice but to work for him." I sighed again and looked to the ceiling.

"Where could she have gone now?" I asked. He shrugged and continued to pick at his violin. I laughed a little and let my eyes close. "I forgot that's why I'm here." He laughed a little making a smile rise to my lips. We both heard footsteps walking up the stairs making us both turn to the door. He lifted the chair and pointed it to the window and slouched down into the chair as not to be seen. I smiled and looked to the door just in time to see an old face open it. "Hello Doctor." I said. He looked to me before looking around the room. "Looking for something?" I asked. He nodded once and looked to me.

"He's here isn't he?" He asked. I looked to him confused and smiled slightly.

"Whom ever are you talking about?" I asked. He sighed and looked around the room.

"You know who I'm talking about Ms. Adler." He said.

"I'm afraid I don't doctor Watson." I said. He sighed again and looked to the chair Sherlock sat in moments before. He walked to the chair and turned it to find it empty. He looked to me and I simply shrugged. He sat down in the seat and looked to the ground. "Is everything alright doctor?" I asked. He shook his head and looked up to me.

"He was here. Wasn't he?" He said. I nodded once and looked to the study. He followed my gaze to the closed door and rose to his feet. I could feel the anger rushing off of him and decided it was best to not say a word as he walked to the door. He knocked on the door once and opened the door. I rose to my feet and walked after him and stood in the doorway as he made his way to the desk. He crossed his arms as I walked to the desk and sat upon its surface. "Holmes." He said. The chair turned around as the two faced each other for the first time in a 2 months. Watson sighed heavily and looked to Holmes as if he was going to murder him. I didn't smile or make a sound as I watched to see what was going to happen.

"Always nice to see you Watson." Holmes said. I sighed a little and looked down waiting for Watson's fury.

_"Oh lord, I have a bad feeling about this..." _Was the only thought to go through my mind.


	5. The Game's A Foot

**Ok I got more reviews and there for I'm posting chapter 5. Again I forgot to say I own Abigail and that is all. The others belong to Arthur Conan Doyle. R&R and enjoy!**

An awkward silence filled the room, as Watson seemed to gather his thought about his friends supposed death. I looked between the two before looking to the ground with a sigh. Holmes cleared his throat and turned his gaze to the desk as Watson stared to the ground.

"How long?" Was all John could ask.

"Two months." Sherlock answered. Watson nodded and the silence returned before another question came to his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Watson asked. Holmes sighed and looked to him.

"I thought it was best that no one knew I was alive." Sherlock answered.

"Except Ms. Adler?" John asked pointing to me. Sherlock sighed again and nodded once.

"If not for Abigail, I would still be laying down by the shore most likely dead from Hypothermia." John nodded once but glared to Holmes.

"You never once though of telling me?" Watson asked. Holmes slowly shook his head and earned a small growl from Watson. I expected another question to leave Watson's lips yet never expected what he did next. Watson walked to the table and sent his fist towards Holmes, hitting him in the nose. Holmes sat back in his seat with a groan and touched his nose gently. "You selfish bastard! How could you put me through that!" Watson snapped. "I thought you were dead! I went though hell trying to forget that night...The nightmares, the tears." Watson looked down unable to hold a gaze. Holmes smiled slightly and nodded once.

"I am sorry..." Holmes said. "I never meant to cause you any distress." Watson sighed and looked to Holmes. I knew he saw the sincerity in Holmes's eyes and nodded once. I smiled to myself and looked out the window.

"What happened to Moriarty?" Watson asked. Holmes shrugged and reached across me for his pipe.

"I don't know. He could still be very much alive, like myself." Holmes answered. I handed me the lighter to light his pipe all the while keeping his gaze to Watson. I light the tobacco and set the lighter back down. Watson sighed and sat down in a nearby seat.

"What are you doing here Ms. Adler?" Watson asked.

"I am here to uncover the mystery surrounding my sister, Irene." I answered.

"I thought she was killed by Moriarty." Watson said. I shook my head and looked at him.

"She is very much alive Doctor." I stated.

"And missing." Holmes finished my thought. I nodded once and looked back out the window.

"Who else knows?" Watson asked.

"Mycroft, Ms. Hudson, Abigail and Irene." Holmes answered.

"And now you." I said. Watson nodded and looked to the ground.

"What is your plan now?" Watson asked.

"The plan is to lie low until all of Moriarty's men are taken care of." Holmes said.

"And if he is alive after the fall, we will bring him down once more." Watson said. Holmes nodded and took a puff from pipe and lean back in his seat. I rose off the desk and walked to the window looking off into the distance in thought.

"If he is alive would she go back to him?" I asked.

"It's possible." Watson answered. I nodded and glared to the people walking down the street, spotting a man exiting a wagon and walking down the alley. I looked away from the window with a sigh.

"Should we get to work?" I asked. The two men in the room with me nodded. Holmes looked to me and nodded as I made my way to the door. "I'll meet you at the Royale, six thirty am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes." Was the answer I got. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the main door. I left 221 b Baker street and made my way down the street following the man that walked down the alley moment's ago. _"The games a foot, follow your spirit and upon this charge. Cry god for Harry, England and St. George." _


	6. He's Alive

**Ok chapter 6 is here. I might add another tonight but I'm not sure. I own Abigail the others belong to Arthur Conan Doyle. R&R and enjoy!**

Some people say that when a young women walks down the alleyways alone, something bad happens. They always seem to forget that most young women don't know how to defend themselves. Unlike me most would be either raped or killed by some drunken man who see a women coming his way and uses his own strength against her. That's exactly why I left London all those years ago. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be standing here with two drunken men watching me like a fly on the wall.

"'Ello beautiful." One said. I rolled my eyes and sighed lightly as he made his way behind me. "Where are you running off to?" He asked. He grabbed me around the waist and my mind snapped. I took him by the arm and slammed him against the wall and draw a knife from my sleeve.

"I suggest keeping your hands to yourself." I warned him. His friend grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back against him.

"Bad idea sunshine." He said. I grabbed his and threw against his friend. They both came at me knives drawn. I dodged the poor attacks before kicking one of them in the diraphm and grabbing the other by the neck. He struggled against me for a moment before going limp. I let him drop to the ground before continuing on my way. I came to a stop just outside a factory and looked around once before finding a hiding spot. I watched the man I saw before walk in the front doors before sitting to the ground and drawing the building. I put my small book away and watched the front door. I watched from the shadows as another wagon moved towards the building. The door was opened and she stepped out from the wagon. I quickly brought my book back out and draw the woman not paying any attention to who she was. She was followed by a man and his face alone made me drop my book to the ground.

"He's alive." I whispered. I looked down and grabbed my book making a quick sketch of his face before putting the book away for good and waiting for the right moment to make an escape. I left when no body was around to see me and walked back down the alley, making my way back to 221 B Baker Street. I knocked once and opened the door. I opened my book and stop on the stairs as I stare at the picture of the young woman. "Well now, what do we have here?" I asked with a smile. I walked up the rest of the stairs and opened the door. They were sitting in the living room, Watson with the newspaper and Holmes picking at his violin. I walked up to an empty seat and laid the book on the table. Holmes picked it up and smiled.

"Well done Ms. Adler." He said. He flipped through the book and stopped at her page. "Well, we've solved the riddle of what happened to your sister." He said. I nodded once and got comfortable on my seat. He flipped to the next page and nodded once. "Then it's true." He said. I nodded again and watched him hand the book to Watson.

"I thought he died?" Watson asked.

"As did we all." Holmes said.

"What's the next step Mr. Holmes?" I asked. Sherlock sat up and set his violin down.

"We wait." He said.

"We wait?" I asked in shock. He nodded once to me and leaned back in his seat.

"Until we know what we're dealing with, we wait." Watson said. I nodded and looked to Holmes.

"Now that we know where my sister is, then I guess my services are no longer required." I said before standing and walking to the door.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Holmes said. I stopped by the door and turned to him.

"Your skills as fighter and as an artist are still very much needed." Watson said. I smiled and turned them and crossed my arms.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.


	7. One Second

**Alright, here is chapter 7. The whole idea for this chapter came from an RP that I do. In which case Holmes falls in love with someone who isn't Irene. Here he falls in love with her sister and the RP (role-play) he falls in love with Padme Amidala. I ****own Abigail the others belong to Arthur Conan Doyle. R&R and enjoy!**

_All it took was one second for him to process what she did. One second to realize she gave her life for him. He watched her pull the trigger of his gun and then watched as she fell to a cold watery grave below her. He rushed out for her hand, only to be one second to late. He heard himself shout her name, but he was unable to save the second woman to steal his heart. He felt someone take his shoulder and pull him to safety._

_"No!" He shouted and fought against whoever held him back. For the first time in years, he felt the sting of tears form in his eyes as he stared to where she once stood. "No..." He mumbled in shock. The tears that formed in his eyes fell free as he looked down to the water, letting the sadness, grief and pain set into his soul._

_"She's gone." His friend said. "Holmes..." He heard someone call his name. "Holmes...!" He heard again, this time louder. "Holmes!"_

He sat up straight on the couch he fell asleep on before looking around. He noticed Watson standing at the end of the couch and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Watson." He said before yawning. "What time is it?" He asked. Watson pulled out his watch and opened the lid.

"A quarter to seven." Watson answered. Holmes nodded and stretched.

"Has Ms. Adler returned from the market?" He asked. Watson shook his head and sat in a nearby chair. Holmes sighed and laid back down.

"You seem to do an awful lot of that recently." Watson stated.

"What's that?" Holmes asked.

"Sighing." Watson answered. "It's like you have a lot on your mind."

"I always have a lot on my mind." Holmes stated.

"Alright. It seems you have more on your mind than normal." Watson said. "And from the way you were shouting Ms. Adler's name something bad is will happen to her and..." Watson paused for a moment gaining his friends full attention. Holmes looked to him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "You've developed feelings for her." Holmes sighed once again and looked back up to the ceiling. His arms lay under his head, taking in everything he was just told. "Am I correct?" Watson asked.

"Yes." Was Holmes's reply. Watson nodded and looked out the window. He watched her walk up to the front door before picking up the newspaper.

"First her sister, now her." Your making your way down the Adler family tree." Watson joked. Holmes mocked him before looking to the door just in time to watch it open. She slowly walking in and set a notebook on the table by him and sits down. "What did you discover?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know." She said. The two nodded once as Holmes sat up on the couch and took the notebook beginning to read. She watched him for a moment before looking away and pretended to stare out the window. She watched his reflection and cursed herself you falling for him.

_"Oh, if only my sister knew..." _She thought to herself before letting herself get lost in her daydreams for as much as one second.

**I know it's short but the next few chapters will be longer. I'm adding a few more characters into the story that belong to me, so keep an eye out for them. Until tomorrow!**


	8. Jessica Adler

**OK this chapter is a little longer. I love this chapter actually. I now own Jessica and Abigail the others belong to Arthur Conan Doyle. R&R and enjoy!**

I watched him for what seemed like hours as he read from the notebook I carried with me to the market. I watched his eyes move back and forth over the page before he pulled a letter from one of the pages.

"Whom did you intercept this from?" He asked. I looked to the letter and smiled.

"A young man in the market. It was addressed to my cousin." I said. "I thought we could deliver it to her instead." He smiled and nodded once before setting the notebook down.

"You've done quite well dear." He said. I smiled a little and turned to look back out the window.

"I learned it all from the best Mr. Holmes." I said. He rose to his seat and walked to his study. I sat there until he walked back out with his coat and one under his arm. I took the one from him, and walked out the door, down the stairs, out the front door. He followed behind me and smiled to me lightly.

"Lead the way Ms. Adler." He said. I nodded and began walking down the street. I looked to where I was walking watching different people pass. All different in their own way. We walked down 4 blocks before stopping in front of an apartment complex.

"We're here." I said. He nodded and walked to the front door and held it open for me. I thanked him and stood in the lobby, looking around.

"Which room is hers?" He asked. I walked up to the front desk and stared down to the woman.

"Quelle place ne Jessica Adler propres?" I asked.

"Un moment s'il vous plait." The woman said. I nodded and waited as she looked through a book. "Ah, Jessica Adler est dans la chambre 12." She said. I nodded again and stood my place.

"Dans quelle direction est la chambre?" I asked. She rose from her seat with a sigh and pointed to the stairs.

"En haut des escaliers, au bout du couloir, c'est la derniére piéce sur la gauche." She said. I smiled as she sat back down.

"Merci." I said. We walked to the stair, up and down the hall until we reached the last door on the left. I knocked on the door and waited until the door slowly opened.

"Yes?" She asked. She looked to me and made a move to shut the door. I put my foot between the door and the doorway and held it open.

"Long time no see Jess." I said. She looked to me afraid and pushed against the door further.

"What do you want Abigail?" She asked. I held up the letter and smiled.

"I came to deliver this to you." She looked to the letter and held the door open to us. We walked in and looked around. She took the letter from my hands and opened it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I stole it." I handed it to her and see took it. She sat down and began to read it aloud.

"Wvzi Qvhhrxz, Gsrh ovggvi szh yvvm szmw wvorevivw gl blf gl gvoo blf gszg R szev ulfmw srn. Sv gvooh nv gl gvoo blf gszg lfi mvcg nlev droo yv rm Olmwlm. Gsivv wzbh uiln mld zg mllm. Yv ivzwb. Rivmv." I nodded and sat down. He walked up and stood behind my seat.

"What does it mean Jess?" I asked.

"Uh..." She said before looking to me. "Dear Jessica, This letter has been hand delivered to you to tell you that I have found him. He tells me to tell you that our next move will be in London. Three days from now at noon. Be ready. Irene." She said. He nodded behind me and looked down in thought.

"Whom is she talking about?" I asked. She looked to me sadly and put the letter down.

"Professor Moriarty." She said.

"You're working with them?" I asked. She nodded and held back tears.

"He said if I didn't...He'd hurt him." She said.

"Hurt who?" Holmes asked.

"Scott." She said.

"Your fiancée?" I asked. She nodded and wiped her eyes. I nodded once and picked up the letter. I thought about it for a moment before standing. "I'll find a way to save Scott, but you must give me your word and stay out of this." She nodded and I smiled.

"If you need anything Ms. Adler, you know where to find us." Sherlock said. She nodded again and smiled slightly to us.

"Thank you." She said. We both nodded and walked to the door. We left the apartment and walked down the stairs to the front door. We walked in silence while making our way to the street.

"I'll meet you back home then?" I asked. He nodded and once as we went our seprate ways down the street. I made my way slowly to where I knew my sister would be waiting.

_"The games a foot..."_

**Translations:**

**Quelle place ne Jessica Adler propres: **What room does Jessica Adler own?

**Un moment s'il vous plait: **One moment please

**Ah, Jessica Adler est dans la chambre 12: **Oh, Jessica Adler is in room 12.

**Dans quelle direction est la chambre: **In which direction is the room?

**En haut des escaliers, au bout du couloir, c'est la derniére chambre sur la gauche: **Up the stairs, down the hall and it is the last room on the left

**Merci: **Thank you.


End file.
